


Our Beds Together

by FrancONT



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut, Sub!Victor, dom!Conor, dom!Weasel, sub!Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancONT/pseuds/FrancONT
Summary: Aged up to last year of school, both 18.—————See how two of Woodhill College’s couples spend their first nights in a bed together.
Relationships: Conor Masters & Ned Roche, Conor Masters/Ned Roche, Victor/Weasel
Kudos: 40





	1. Conor, See Our Beds Together

I always had an inkling that Conor had a kinky side to him. I mean, he can hide it all he likes, but I doubt there's anyone who doesn't at least have fantasies about sex and stuff like that. And Conor... well, he's so quiet and almost bottled-up there's sure to be at least something in there just begging to come out.

I was happy when we finally became a couple because I was going to be the one who made it my mission to unleash that inner primal need, and for Conor I had guessed that he was going to have a big kink.

He thinks I can't hear him at night when I'm 'sleeping,' but I can... and I've got to say I just didn't realise until we got together quite how kinky he was, even in a quick wank. Not that I'm mad at it! I love hearing him at night... Conor, the quiet rugby kid is just is the last person you'd expect.

All I knew is that I was going to take it slow and let Conor finally unleash himself fully... and I knew that whenever that happened I wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

You see, from what I had gathered from Conor's nighttime fun, he was a hardcore (and quite aggressive) dominant. Lucky for him, I'm gonna be his sweet, submissive toy. I have a feeling that me and Conor in bed will be a match made in heaven.

_June 16, 2018_

_Woodhill College_

I've been waiting for tonight. Conor got the team to the finals again, and tomorrow he goes to St Barts for the finals. He's so stressed, I can tell. I can tell Conor needs to take his anger and nervousness out on something: he needs something to **dominate.** I, Ned Roche, will be that something. I'm committed to it. 

I have a spare before Conor comes back which I'm using to get ready. They don't have practice today because Pascal wants them fully tested for tomorrow (he's probably just being lazy). 

I get the Amazon package I ordered to the post office from under my bed, and I strip myself fully. I put on a pair of black lace panties that I ordered, and I merge our two beds together in the middle of our dorm room. I lay, my ass arched back completely naked except for the panties, and I wait. I wait for Conor... and I know he won't be able to resist. I've been waiting two years for this. It's time for him to take me _fully._ After today, Conor Masters will be my top, my dominant, my man. Today, I give myself up to him.

**CONOR POV**

I come back to the dorm, and something tells me that today is different. Ned's closed the door fully, he usually leaves it ajar.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw inside.

Our beds were together... like a real couple, but that's not what was important. 

I saw my boy, my sweet ginger love, laid out on my bed; looking so curvy and ready to be taken. Ned had the body of the boy of my dreams, curvy, not too broad, but still definitely a guy, and the most important area for me... his ass, two thick and round mounds of the silkiest and milkiest skin just made me want to **destroy** him. I had known that I was a dominant top, and an aggressive one, for a while. I have always been scared to sexually explore Ned, because I know that once I start I won't ever be able to stop. I'm scared of hurting him.

His uniform had been discarded somewhere on the floor along with his blazer. He looked utterly delicious.

I growled before leaning down and attacking the back of Ned's throat with his lips and teeth. He moaned softly, wrapping his hands up in my hair. I flipped him over, already starting to lose control of myself. I slid my leg up between his thighs, pressing my dick through my pants against his most sensitive areas, as he started to fumble with the remaining buttons on my dress shirt. When he finally had them undone he sat back to admire my bare chest. Ned groaned at the sight of my thick and muscly build, my skin, and dark trail of hair that disappeared into my trousers.

“Yes, Conor, don't hold back,” Ned breathed, softly teasing me with his tongue and teeth, as he made his way to the waistband of my tented trousers. By then Ned was gasping and panting, hips thrusting into my abs gently.

Another reason I was scared was because I was... above average. Ned was so tiny compared to me, and I didn't want him to feel bad if he couldn't handle my dick. You see, I'm almost eight inches long, and I don't have a thin dick either. Getting my full dick in would either be painful for him, or... he could be a size queen. Was that why he did this? Is he a submissive? Oh God... he saw me wanking, didn't he? That's how he knew we were going to do this. He knew I needed this... and from how this is going this will be a daily occurence.

“Please,” Ned whimpered, looking at me with glossy eyes, grasping my waistband and waiting for approval to push it down. I started to undo my belt, torturing my angel with my slow pace.

Then, my dominant side fogged up my mind. **I need to claim him. Ned Roche will be Ned Masters. He is mine. He will be mine, and mine only.**

You see, after the "event" kids came out in waves at Woodhill. After two people were officially gay, EVERYONE came out. Woodhill became the gay school in Irish Rugby. Even Weasel, probably the school's most notorious ex-homophobe, came out as bisexual. Everyone here now knows that gay sex is commonplace. Unfortunately, the walls ring with moans and whimpers all night long, especially on Weasel's floor. The guy may be an asshole, but all guys, even Ned, recognize that the guy is a catch.

Ned became the beauty of the school. I get it, I really do. He is the perfect bottom for all of these rugby players. But the whole school will hear tonight that he is mine. I'm gonna wreck him and make sure that his insides are claimed so that he knows that I, Conor Masters, am his only love.

Suddenly he pulled down my pants, letting my leaking cock spring free, and in a single motion engulfed me in his warm, wet mouth. How did he do that? I'm 8 inches, and I'm fully sheathed inside the love of my life, and he is so good at blowing me. How did he learn this? I need this every day from now on.

I moan, grabbing his hair. He moved slowly, sliding his mouth up and down with ease, each time releasing the tip of my cock with a soft pop. It was so good.

“Sweet Jesus, Ned..” I was riding on the edge of drowning him in my cum, fully drowning in the sensations of my angel's talented mouth and tongue. When I finally allowed myself to look down, the sight of Ned's hollowed cheeks, and my huge prick disappearing between plump pink lips, stretching my love's mouth was enough to do me in. I needed to cream that ass now.

Ned took a moment to catch his breath before I flipped him over again and crashed a hand down over his ass, licking him passionately, sucking and tonguing those heavenly mounds. Ned started whimpering and pressing his straining cock against the bed.

“Damn it, baby, enough teasing, just fuck me already,” Ned growled, reaching behind him and grasping his prick firmly. I put a bit of spit onto my cock, and pressed the head against Ned's heavenly entrance. I gripped his hip tightly, digging in his hips with my nails with one hand, and used the other of my hands to guide my dick past the tight ring of muscle.

I knew that he was going to be tight. I knew that I would lose control now. But this is what Ned wanted. I could feel it. So I let go.

I slid in fully. Ned gasped, and tears started falling. "I can't feel anything but you, baby. I love you so much, thank you..." Ned starts screaming at the top of his lungs. He starts clenching down on my dick and it becomes so tight that I just start hammering into him. I can feel him falling apart in my hands, were holding hands and Ned is holding onto me for dear life. I can tell that other people are fucking too, I can hear Weasel from upstairs just dominating someone and I can hear his bed bouncing.

But Ned is my focus. I start trying to go as deep as I can, and Ned starts weeping and moaning, thrashing around under me. I feel so in control, and I love my baby boy so much. I want to stay here forever, inside him, connected to him in the most intimate way.

Finally, it becomes too much for Ned and he starts screaming my name... he comes, clenching around my dick and it becomes so tight that I dig as deep as I can and I cum deep inside, growling in his ear and whispering how much I love his sweet, hot, tight hole.

The animal and the dominant in me are so happy: I claimed my baby boy. I made him mine. He's MINE. My seed is in him.

He starts weeping for me to fuck him again, and so I do... we fuck until the early hours of the morning. My baby boy is such a whore for my dick now.

He's mine.


	2. Victor, Help Put Our Beds Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor comes out as pan to Weasel... Weasel is trying to be supportive but ends up confessing his feelings to Victor. Smut ensues.

** _WEASEL POV_ **

In hindsight, I was (and kinda still am) an asshole. To Ned, to Conor, to everyone... and while I'm trying to get better and to break down this façade I've built up over the years, it's still hard.

Conor and Ned, for some reason, have forgiven me... and even though we may butt heads sometimes we're pretty good friends now. They're the ones that helped me see that I'm bisexual and biromantic. I'm now comfortable with that, and trust me... all the twinks (except for Ned, who's basically married to Conor at this point) know that.

You see, I'm a bit of a fuckboy now. Now that Woodhill is the 'gayest rugby school in all Ireland,' all the progressive parents send their kids here. I've fucked my way through every single guy my age that I can get my hands on. At Woodhill, being straight just means dicking down twinks here now and wanting to only date girls in the future. I'm not straight, I'm bi, but I've had enough of the nightly promiscuity.

I've had my eye on Victor for a while. He's my best mate and he's stayed by me through thick and thin... I can't say I don't have a crush on him. So when Vic told me "I'm pansexual, Weasel... I'm scared..." I knew this was my only chance. I'm gonna make him fall in love with my dick first... from all the twinks I've fucked it seems that that is my forte.  
  
I asked Victor, finally last night, if he wanted to experiment to see if he liked gay sex, and he said yes, my plan was in motion. I gathered our beds, like Ned suggested to me, in the middle of our shared dorm and waited sitting with just a bathrobe on. Victor should be coming back from the shower soon, and I just wanna show him the glory that can come from being so connected.  
  


**VICTOR POV**  
  


Weasel's taking my virginity tonight. I have such a big crush on him. Me and Ned constantly talk about our crushes (hint: Conor is Ned's crush 🙄) and he's the one who helped me see my pansexuality. The one thing we bonded on was our willingness to be taken... when Weasel's around, I like him to lead me, I like how his strong, masculine personality makes me weak at the knees.  
  


It makes me want to serve him.  
  


I walk into our room now and he's sitting there smug in a bathrobe... waiting for me? Why is he waiting? I've never been this special to him. At least I don't think I've been.  
  


Weasel tells me to "come here and sit in my lap, _baby_ ," and I realize in this moment what's happening. Weasel wants me. I want him. I'm ready to be his last hookup.

Weasel caresses me slowly as I sit and grind in his lap, holding me closer than ever, whispering sweet encouragements and telling me how bad he wants to take me. I'm done for. He's it. He's my... what did Ned call it again? Oh yeah, Weasel's my dom.

I whisper to him if he'd like me to choke on his dick, and he loses control. He takes me by the neck and holds me, starts degrading me so sweetly telling me how much of a whore I am for him.

I start lapping up the precum on his thick seven inches, savouring the savoury smell of his dick, and my mind starts fogging up. Weasel takes me by the hair and buries his dick into my throat without warning, making me sob tears of joy, and I let go. Weasel's got free reign over me now, and he starts punching my throat with his thick cock. I've never felt so loved, so useful, so helpful. It feels like I have a purpose.  
  


While I blow him, he begins to massage my ass, and slowly but surely his fingers start filling up my virgin hole. He begins to scissor my ass, trying to open it up to fit his thickness. I'm sobbing on his dick, and I can feel that he's close. He lifts me up his dick and grabs me by the hips and gives me the hottest makeout anyone has ever given. It's dirty, it's wrong, but it's so right.

"Need your dick…” my voice cracks as I finally give in to temptation, begging for Weasel's dick.

“Been fantasizing about it for so long…” he chuckles at my words. “You've drooling over this for so long. You’re desperate.”

“I'm yours, please, I can never leave this dick again!"

“You’re mine now... Mine to rule, mine to own, mine to breed..." He growls lowly at the soft whimpers of pleasure I let out.

He forcibly grabs me and lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around his chiseled waist. He kisses me roughly, sticking his tongue in my mouth as he sinks inside fully on the first push, pushing me into the mattress.

He starts hammering away, but we both stop as we hear something curious from beneath us... in Conor and Ned's room. "Don't stop Conor! All of that dick is so good inside me!" we hear muffled from below. Ned and Conor are boning at the same time as us, both of us having rough, hard, passionate sex that will change our lives forever.   
  


**OVERVIEW**  
  


“Please Weasel... Go faster. Take me.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I want it so bad.” Victor's eyes roll back into his head, his ecstasy taking over him more and more.

Weasel obliges. He lets go of Victor’s hands, placing both of his hands on Victor's hips. “Stop writhing.” Victor does his best, and Weasel grips his hips, bringing them down onto his own hips. Weasel pulls Victor off his dick quickly, a burn growing inside in Victor's stomach, and he forcibly slams Victor down onto his dick. He sets the pace, and to Victor, it feels like Weasel is jack-hammering into him.

“Weasel! Fuck!” Victor bites down on his lip hard.

“Fucking take it. You wanted it so bad, now you got it.” Weasel continues the brutal pace, loud smacks falling over the room as Weasel desperately fucks into Victor, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. “Tell me you like it. Tell me you like my cock up your tight virgin ass.”

“It feels so good.” Victor grips the bed sheets tightly. “You’re so fucking big. I kept dreaming about it… I was so jealous of those boys getting you for free when I was right here waiting.”

"Don't worry baby, I'm only yours from now on...” Weasel praises as he licks the outside of Victor's ears, relishing in the acts of lust he's making Victor commit. “I fucking own your ass, huh?” It’s rhetorical, because of course he does.

At those words, Weasel empties his load deep into Victor's guts. Victor's already came at least two times, in a haze of lust and newfound meaning.

They fall asleep still connected, knowing that this will last forever. Weasel and Victor are now together, literally and emotionally.


End file.
